Be there for you
by PWriter23
Summary: "I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now" Charlie nunca fue del tipo que se perdía en una mirada para siempre.
1. Be there for you

**Be there for you.**

Charlie vació la segunda botella de whisky de fuego en menos de un minuto y con un sonoro golpe la dejó encima de la barra de la cocina. Sin esperar otro segundo más, fue en busca de la próxima. Media hora después, el hombre de treinta y un años se encontraba sentado en el piso de la habitación, con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas y sus manos halando sus rojos mechones de cabello. Dos sonidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño apartamento de dos piezas: Uno eran los pequeños sollozos del hombre, el otro –un poco más alto e irritante– se escuchaba a una habitación de distancia, y era indiscutiblemente el llanto de un bebé.

A medida que el momento pasaba, los llantos del bebé y los de Charlie iban aumentando en sonido, desesperación y despecho. Cualquiera que conociera al muchacho y estuviese presenciado la escena, se encontraría sorprendido al ver que Charlie Weasley por fin había sido derrotado.

Él estaba hecho un desastre.

Tenía una barba pelirroja que bien podía llevar creciendo cinco días y su cabello estaba más largo de la costumbre. Llevaba unas prendas arrugadas, olorosas y llenas de suciedad, con manchas parecidas a sangre seca y tierra. A propósito, tenía dos nuevas cicatrices en su brazo derecho y era claro ver que él no había hecho el menor intento en curarlas o intentar desinfectarlas. En la cocina, no había ningún plato en la mesa o el fregadero. En cambio, la estancia estaba llena de botellas vacías y un fuerte olor a alcohol.

Los últimos seis días habían probado ser los peores en toda su existencia, y el hombre, que nunca se había enfrentado a una situación similar, no encontraba de qué manera luchar contra sus demonios, su tristeza y preocupaciones. No entendía cómo seguir adelante ahora, sin ella.

Charlie Weasley no era un hombre romántico, y menos del tipo que se enamoraba perdidamente de una mujer hasta el punto de convertirse un perro faldero. En sus días de Hogwarts, había sido el rompecorazones número uno y por muchos años estuvo seguro de que, de haber aceptado el trabajo como jugador de quidditch profesional, se habría convertido en el soltero más codiciado de la liga. Podía sonar arrogante, pero era la verdad. Charlie sentía cómo lo veían las mujeres y tenía un don para enamorarlas con una sola sonrisa. Y puede que una que otra vez se aprovechó de ello, pero hey, ¿qué podía hacer? Él no había pedido esos genes específicamente.

Por eso es que Charlie se sorprendió cuando Kallena respondió negativamente a su invitación a salir.

Y cuando rechazó la segunda.

Y la tercera.

E incluso la cuarta.

Para la quinta vez, ya Charlie sabía que se había perdido a sí mismo y que si Kallena le dijera que saltara de un barranco él lo haría solo para complacerla. Además, ahora se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo; En sus treinta años, nunca lo habían rechazado y no iba a dejar que ella lo hiciera.

Por lo tanto, siguió insistiendo, trabajó duro para que ella lograse ver que él era una buena persona y que valía la pena intentar salir al menos una vez. Luego, Charlie sin querer cometió un error y deshizo todo lo que había avanzado en esos dos meses. O al menos, eso fue lo que sintió él. Y dos días después se sorprendió cuando Kallena lo invitó a salir.

Y si bien estuvo tentado a decirle que no solo por el puro placer de hacerla sentir como ella lo hizo sentir a él, Charlie no lo hizo. Porque él era un buen hombre y en tres meses se había enamorado de ella como nunca antes le había ocurrido con sus otras conquistas.

Congeniaron al instante, y salieron unas diez veces antes de que, en una borrachera, ella le confesara que siempre le gustó pero no quería verse como alguien fácil, y que algún obstáculo tenía que ponerle. Entonces, él le confesó que la amaba. Ella se inclinó y lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y después de esa noche, el resto es historia.

Dos meses después, Kallena quedó embarazada y Charlie se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Al instante en que se enteró, invitó a Kallie –como él la llamaba– a vivir con él y al día siguiente al que ella se mudó, la sorprendió instalando dos cunas: una en el cuarto donde ambos dormirían y otra en un cuarto vacío, contiguo al de ellos. "Para cuando crezca y ya no necesite dormir con nosotros" Había explicado él con tono de obviedad cuando ella le preguntó el por qué de las dos cunas.

Y Kallena decidió no mencionar que pudieron simplemente cambiar la cuna de habitación, porque él se veía muy tierno y decidido y ella amaba ver lo muy feliz que la idea del bebé le hacía.

En el quinto mes, Charlie recibió un aumento y aunque el dinero nunca había sido importante para él, su dicha creció y decidió que esos ingresos extra se irían para comprar una nueva casa en la que vivirían ellos tres, por lo que fue al banco y abrió una cuenta de ahorros, donde le dijo a Kallena que había guardado la mitad de su nuevo sueldo como saldo inicial. Y el día siguiente, Charlie también se apareció con dos regalos; Uno era para el bebé, un tierno peluche de colacuerno húngaro, y el otro era para Kallena: Un anillo de compromiso con la inscripción "¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

Una de las noches durante el octavo mes, Kallena se despertó por un dolor de espalda, y apenas se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de una pastilla, la muchacha rompió fuentes. Charlie nunca había conducido un carro muggle tan rápido, pero no quiso tomar riesgos y negarle pronta atención médica a Kallena y el bebé. Después de cuatro horas, Charlie descubrió que habían tenido una niña. Y por enésima vez desde que estaba con Kallena, se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo.

La llamaron Minna, como el parque en donde fue la primera de Charlie y Kallena. Minna tenía los ojos azul quebradizo de su madre y el cabello pelirrojo anaranjado de su padre, no podía dormir sin el peluche de colacuerno húngaro que le había regalado su padre y no pasaba cinco minutos sin reír.

Ahora, Minna tenía seis meses y no paraba de llorar, como su padre.

Hacía seis días que Minna no veía a su madre y era entendible que empezara a angustiarse. Además, Charlie apenas la atendía para darle de comer, bañarla y cambiarle el pañal, pero nunca lograba quedarse más tiempo luego de eso, pues apenas veía sus ojos comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

El infierno había empezado el veintisiete de Noviembre, cuando Charlie y Kallena dejaron a Minna en el centro de cuidado de niños que tenía el _Círculo de Dragones_ para sus trabajadores. Ese día, a Kallena le tocaba trabajar con un dragón peligroso y Charlie le recordaba una y otra vez el protocolo, además de comentar varias veces de que prefería tomar su lugar. A Charlie le tocaba trabajo administrativo esa mañana. Ante las insistencias, Kallena simplemente se rió y le dio un largo beso en los labios, luego le dijo que lo vería en el almuerzo y fue a los vestuarios para prepararse.

A las nueve de la mañana, sucedió lo impensable.

Charlie estaba revisando el presupuesto para alimento en el momento que la alarma se disparó, y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en los protocolos y cambios de vestuario cuando ya había salido al patio de control a ver que estaba ocurriendo. No se sorprendió al ver que el dragón había logrado soltar uno de sus grilletes y que Kallena –junto a otros dos trabajadores– estaba intentando aplacarlo.

Él la llamó, y mientras corría a su lado le dio instrucciones de que se fuera. Y ella se hizo la que no escuchó. Y Charlie entendió, pues una de las cosas que lo hacían amar tanto a Kallena era su pasión por su trabajo y su testarudez. Entonces, Charlie no le insistió más y simplemente confió en las habilidades de su prometida.

Sin embargo, Charlie debió tomar en consideración la fuerza del dragón en cuestión.

Él se estaba concentrando en atestar uno de los hechizos apaciguadores al corazón del dragón pero este se lo hacía difícil, pues se movía sin control. Charlie no dejó de intentar, hasta que escuchó el grito de su amada. Y cuando volteó, se encontró con la peor visión que había tenido en toda su vida. Se atrevía incluso a decir que era peor que la imagen de su hermano, Fred, muerto en el suelo del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Las zarpas del dragón habían atravesado el costado izquierdo de Kallena y ahora su pequeña rubia rumana estaba tendida en el piso, cubierta en sangre y temblando. Charlie inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, y no vio lo suficientemente rápido la zarpa del dragón que venía hacia él. Sin embargo, se había quitado justo a tiempo para que la criatura solo le alcanzara a dar en el brazo. Pero ni siquiera sintió dolor, y lo siguiente que hizo fue tirar de una vez por todas un hechizo de sueño, que en el momento justo dio en el blanco. Y Charlie maldijo a cualquier Dios, Merlín e incluso Dumbledore que existía en el cielo, porque por qué rayos no pudo asestar ese tiro antes.

Logró llegar a Kallena, y una vez se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, entendió que aunque la llevasen al hospital, no había nada que hacer. Su amada estaba más pálida de lo normal y la vida se le escapaba por los ojos. Charlie inundó su mirada, y podía jurar que escuchó un último "Te amo" antes de que la muchacha lentamente dejara de moverse en sus brazos.

Entonces, Charlie Weasley finalmente se había dejado superar por las circunstancias.

Los siguientes cinco días habían sido como si él en verdad no existiese. Su vida ahora consistía en llorar, alimentar, bañar y limpiar a Minna, ser miserable y ahogarse en alcohol. El hombre estaba tan metido dentro de su pérdida, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta principal se abrió con un fuerte "Alohomora" desde el otro lado.

Al apartamento ingresó una bruja alta, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, que vio a todos lados antes de fijarse en la puerta abierta de la cocina y lo poco que se veía del pelirrojo a través de ella. Con paso rápido se dirigió ahí y una vez entró, su cara paso de sorpresa a indignación a enojo.

– ¡Charlie! ¿Qué carajos…?

El hombre, que ni la había notado entrar, alzó el rostro lentamente y la miró con confusión– Ménica… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Ella soltó un pequeño insultó en una lengua inteligible en el estado ebrio de Charlie y se apresuró a sacar su varita de nuevo– Entré con un maldito alohomora y vine porque tu vecina llamó diciendo que estaba preocupada porque la bebé no dejaba de llorar. ¡Aguamenti! –Apenas terminó de hablar, un chorro de agua salió de su varita directo al rostro del pelirrojo. Él, furioso, se paró de inmediato y le gritó.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

– ¡¿Acaso me escuchaste, Weasley?! – Contestó ella, en el mismo tono de voz y casi con la misma furia. –Tu hija está llorando desde hace dos horas y ni siquiera pareces inmutarte. –Ya no destilaba enojo, ahora su voz sonaba más preocupada, amigable, suplicante. Charlie no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

–No puedo verla. No puedo ver a ningún lado. Hay demasiados recuerdos, Ménica, hay demasiado Kallena en este lugar –Fue un susurro, una pequeña confesión que lo afectó más de lo que esperaba. El hombre empezó a llorar de nuevo.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Borrar sus recuerdos? ¿Borrarla de tu vida? No me jodas, Weasley. –Si bien Ménica lo entendía, tenía que ser fuerte con él. Hacerlo entrar en razón.

Charlie se partió en dos. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo y los sollozos ahora fueron más desgarradores. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, abrazó a Ménica por las piernas, en un intento de aferrarse a algo real.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer, Ménica? –Lloró. – ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? No puedo ver a mi hija a los ojos, porque me rompo. No puedo alimentarla porque lloro al ver la lecha y acordarme de Kallena. No puedo dormir en mi casa sin sentir su esencia. Era mi vida, Ménica, ¡Mi vida! ¿Cómo se supone que siga viviendo si mi alma se fue con ella?

Ahora Ménica también estaba llorando, y no encontraba la manera de decirle a Charlie que ella estaba tan perdida como él, y que no sabía cómo seguiría su vida sin su mejor amiga viva, pero que tenían que intentarlo.

Suavemente, la mujer se soltó de su agarre y le dijo que volvería en un instante. Charlie siguió en la misma posición, haciendo lo mismo, y solo se detuvo cuando una pequeña mano haló su pelo. Charlie alzó la vista, y se encontró con aquella mirada que había aprendido a amar. Inmediatamente, la voz de Ménica inundó el apartamento.

–Weasley, no sé si alguna vez te dieron clases de biología, pero cuando una mami y un papi se aman y hacen un bebé, este obtiene mitad de la vida de cada padre. Así que, Weasley, te presentó a una pequeña parte de tu alma que sigue aquí, y una pequeña parte de…de…–Su propia voz se cortó, pero siguió adelante–. Una pequeña parte de Kallena. Mientras esta pequeña esté por aquí, puedes seguir viviendo sin problemas, pues tendrás a Kallena retratada para siempre.

Charlie se quedó en silencio un rato, sin siquiera emitir sollozos. Se limitó a ver a su pequeña. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y sin embargo seguían teniendo esa chispa de curiosidad y diversión que siempre las caracterizaron a ambas. Charlie dejó escapar un sollozo entre alegre y desgarrador.

Con más lágrimas saliendo de su rostro, arrebató al bebé de los brazos de su amiga y con la voz temblorosa, le habló. – Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría a punto de golpearme por haberte descuidado. –Y Minna rió, y a Charlie le pareció que Kallena intentaba mandarle un mensaje a través de esa risa que se parecía tanto a la suya propia.

Y entonces, Charlie lo supo. Ellos estarían bien. Él cuidaría a su hija, y mantendría viva la imagen de Kallena.

Porque mientras Minna estuviera ahí, no había razón para estar despechado. Después de todo, Ménica tenía razón: Charlie había logrado quedarse con al menos mitad de su alma y mitad de su vida, y estos dos elementos eran suficientes para revivir a su amada.


	2. Home for christmas

**Home for christmas.**

Celestina Warbeck estaba sonando en la radio, siendo un pequeño murmullo al fondo de las conversaciones y risas. Alrededor del hogar se podía distinguir un inconfundible olor a canela. En la habitación principal se hallaba un gran pino, con cientos de regalos bajo él, aguardando a ser abiertos. En una de las paredes, colgaba un gran reloj, con cinco de las siete flechas apuntando al norte, donde en vez de las doce, descansaba la palabra "casa".

Una gran familia, con pequeños niños corriendo de un lado a otro, estaba empezando a movilizar la comida hacia el patio cuando el sonido de las llamas cortó con la atmosfera. Una pequeña mujer regordeta, cuyo pelirrojo cabello contrastaba con ciertos mechones blancos, soltó un gritito a la vez que dejaba caer la cesta de panecillos que llevaba, ante la visión del nuevo visitante de pie en la chimenea. El resto de personas que quedaba en la casa, se mantuvo en silencio, pero tan sorprendidos como la mujer.

Con el ruido de la conmoción, fue cuestión de segundos hasta que un hombre alto, pelirrojo y con la misma cantidad de arrugas que su mujer, ingresara corriendo a la casa, seguido de otros dos hombres igual a él, pero mucho más jóvenes.

– ¡Molly! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –Los gritos se escucharon junto a la puerta, pero se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que veían la causa del alboroto. Uno de los muchachos que había entrado tras el hombre mayor, fue el primero que habló, sus ojos creciendo tras el marco de unos lentes cuadrados:

– ¿Charlie? –Fue lo único que dijo, la confusión embriagando su voz.

–Hola, Perce.

El hombre frente a ellos era más alto que los demás en la sala, con un cuerpo grande y fornido, lleno de arañazos y bandas en todos los brazos, al igual que en su rostro. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una larga coleta que llegaba casi hasta el fin de su espalda. Era el mismo Charlie Weasley que todos en la sala conocían… a excepción que llevaba colgado al hombro un bolso rosado, y entre sus brazos cargaba la pequeña figura de lo que parecía ser una niña de al menos un años, con cabello pelirrojo y aferrándose fuertemente al hombre y un animal de felpa cuya identidad no se podía apreciar.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que van a hacer? ¿Sentarse ahí y verme? No saben todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrar un traslador en la víspera de navidad. –El hombre se quejó y como pudo se sacó el hollín de la ropa y dio un paso dentro de la casa. Dejó el bolso en uno de los sofás y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su madre, sonriente. El resto veía en silencio –Mamá, quiero que conozcas a alguien… Minna, saluda a Nana.

Los ojos de muchos en la sala se acrecentaron, pero Charlie solo tenía vista para los de Molly, que no solo doblaron su tamaño, sino que también se aguaron. Veía de Charlie a la niña y devuelta, sin poder formar palabras para describir su sorpresa, o siquiera para saludar a los ojos azules que dejaron el calor del pecho de Charlie para verla a ella. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, con mucho cuidado Molly Weasley alzó sus brazos en dirección a su segundo hijo, y adivinando rápidamente, Charlie pasó a Minna al agarre de su abuela. Una vez esto fue hecho, todo el mundo pudo escuchar el suave sollozo de Molly mientras acariciaba la corta cabellera de la pequeña. Charlie sonrió y, con movimientos suaves, sacó una larga vara de madera de su cinturón y, con un solo movimiento, regresó los panecillos del suelo a la cesta que antes los sostenía.

– Entonces, feliz navidad, familia.

Esas simples palabras parecieron despertar al resto de los espectadores, que pronto se abalanzaron al hombre, abrazándolo y arrastrándolo hacia el patio trasero, donde la comida ya de seguro estaba enfriándose. Dentro de la sala solo quedaron Molly y Arthur Weasley, con una pequeña niña en los brazos de ella y una cesta de panecillos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Arthur se acercó a su esposa, completamente en shock. Molly fue la primera en hablar.

– ¿Eso…eso es…? ¿Esto es real? – Fue un pequeño susurró, pero que sacó una sonrisa de su esposo.

–Eso parece. –Respondió él antes de ver a su nueva nieta con ojos resplandecientes.

.

.

.

Varias horas después, cuando ya la estación de radio no transmitía y todos los sonidos en la casa habían desaparecido para ser remplazados con la suave respiración de los cuerpos durmientes –y uno que otro ronquido–, alguien abrió la puerta.

No muy lejos de la casa, en el cobertizo donde centenares de curiosos objetos descansaban, tres figuras se sentaron con mantas alrededor de sus hombros.

–Kallena murió hace un año y un mes– Dijo el que se veía más joven, rompiendo con la calma de la noche. Se escuchó el jadeó de Molly, junto a sus manos cortando la sombra mientras cubrían su boca–. Habíamos estado juntos por más de un año y Minna tenía seis meses con nosotros… Planeábamos venir en Diciembre de ese año, y yo les presentaría a mi familia, pero.. –Explicó, y Arthur no tuvo que escuchar con cuidado para reconocer el nudo en la garganta de su hijo–… Era un dragón de alto riesgo, quizás uno de los más peligrosos en la villa. Traté de que me transfiriera la tarea, de que ella hiciera el trabajo administrativo que me tocaba, y yo hacerme cargo de ese maldito dragón pero… pero ella era tan testaruda como Ginny –Soltó una risita, aprovechando para limpiar las lágrimas que salían de su rostro mientras revivía aquel fatídico día–, así que la dejé hacer lo suyo, y yo hice lo mío. Dejamos a Minna en la guardería de la villa. Yo fui a mi oficina y ella a prepararse. Recuerdo estar haciendo cuentas hasta eso de las nueve, cuando la alarma sonó –Tragó en seco– y solo supe que algo había pasado. Salí corriendo. Ni siquiera me detuve a ponerme los trajes especiales…

No pude hacer el hechizo pacificador a tiempo. Para cuando logré acertarlo era… era muy tarde, ya la habían lastimado y la pérdida de sangre era demasiado.

–Lo sentimos mucho, Charlie. –Dijo Arthur, mientras hacía círculos en la espalda de Molly, que no dejaba de asentir entre lágrimas. Charlie sonrió como pudo, pero la tristeza no se borraba de su rostro.

–Estuve a punto de volverme loco –Confesó–, yo no dejaba de beber y Minna de llorar. Pero no podía verla… no podía, papá. Ella… ella tiene los ojos de Kallena y cada vez que los veía yo solo… el dolor regresaba –Pasó unos minutos en silencio, llorando, hasta que pudo volver a hablar–. No fue hasta que mi vecina llamó a una amiga, la hermana de Kallie, Ménica, que reaccioné. Ella me tiró un aguamenti –Charlie se sintió afortunado de ahora poder reír ante el recuerdo–, y me hizo ver que no había perdido a Kallie del todo, pues aún tenía a Minna.

Pensé en venir esas navidades… ¿Qué mejor que los dulces y el abrazo de mamá para lidiar con el dolor, no? –Molly sonrió con tristeza, viendo a su hijo abrirle su corazón y transfiriendo todo el dolor que aún sentía–, pero luego recordaba todos los planes que habíamos hecho, los lugares que íbamos a visitar… Iba a llevarla a lo más alto de la colina, ¿saben? Donde ustedes se casaron, e iba a proponerle que iniciáramos los planes de la boda. Y cuando todo eso venía a mi mente… Ya no quería volver. Además, aquí entre nos, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de soportar a tantas parejas felices a mi alrededor.

Así que lo aplacé, junto a la sorpresa de Minna, hasta que hoy en la mañana decidí volver. Y sé que quizás no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho –ocultarles a Minna y eso– pero yo… Necesitaba que fuera solo mía por un tiempo.

Charlie vio en silencio a sus padres, mientras dejaba que toda la historia se asentara en sus mentes. No vio venir el momento en que Molly lo metió entre sus brazos y lloró contra su pecho. Tampoco pensó que ante esta reacción de su madre, él también se pondría a llorar. Ni siquiera sintió cuando su padre se unió al abrazo. Lo que si supo, es que, por centésima vez en su vida, se sintió aliviado de formar parte de los Weasley.

–Siempre nos tendrás aquí para ti, Charlie. No importa si ya somos demasiado viejos para cuidarte, haremos lo posible para hacerte sentir seguro. –Le dijo su padre con sinceridad, dedicándole esa sonrisa bonachona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

–Quiero verla todos los veranos– Soltó Molly de la nada, causando la risa de ambos hombres– ¡No estoy bromeando, es en serio! Ya la ocultaste de mi por más de un año, Charlie Arthur Weasley, vas a tener que compensarme todo el tiempo perdido.

Charlie rió y abrazó una vez más a su madre– Aquí nos tendrás todos los años, mamá. Verano y navidad. Lo prometo.


End file.
